In Love Before the Night Ends
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: AU. Rick and Kate have a one night stand. Rated T for suggestiveness.


This is a songfic of We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum and Such a Night by Elvis Presley. I hope you like it.

~VNMVNMVNMVNM~

You were the purest beauty I'd ever seen. Cascading brown locks tumbled down your lithe shoulders, framing your ivory face and making your green eyes enchanting. Said eyes I could not escape, and I watched you the rest of the night, my party forgotten.

As it happened, close to the end of the party,_ I_ approached _you_, something I was not accustomed to at my book parties. You didn't notice me until I was right on you, but gave me a ten watt smile when you caught my eyes. My breath almost left me right then.

"Richard Castle. You are?" I said sticking out my hand. You nodded in recognition but made no move to reach for a piece of paper or grope my hand. Instead, you placed your hand firmly in mine and answered.

"Katherine Beckett." You said with an air of confidence I'd never felt before. Not proud, not arrogant, but…solid, and I loved it. I loved this woman who was entirely her own person, at least from my prospective, and I only knew your name.

"Katherine, huh? Anything shorter you go by?" I raised an eyebrow and gave you a charming smile, but you either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Kate, but I find that way to familiar for such a stranger as yourself Mr. Castle. Thought my mother always used to say I should be close to people, not distancing them…" You paused, your face wrinkling as if your own thoughts had hit a cord, then sighed and smoothed out your face. "How's the party so far?"

"That depends. Are you staying?" I watched as you blushed lightly before taking your bottom lip between your teeth. Very, very sexy. I licked my lips and you blushed deeper.

"Well played, Mr. Castle." You gave me a wicked grin and my eyes flickered to your lips, then back up to your eyes. "But no." A frown appeared on my face. This wasn't going how I planned. Then you leaned forward and I felt your breath caress my face suggestively as you said, "I was hoping for a tour of your beautiful loft."

I licked my lips again and my breaths became a little labored. "Well played, ." I said rather huskily.

"_Miss_ Beckett. But please," You said leaning back and locking eyes with me. "Call me, _Kate_." I smiled then, my eyes darkening at the lust in your eyes. You had fire, and I liked that, a lot. You were undoubtedly sexy, a fiery minx, and there was no way I was going to refuse your request anytime soon.

~VNMVNMVNMVNM~

We slipped out of there with little trouble, as most of the guests had left by then; when a cab stopped for us I held open the door for you. You gave me another one of her heart melting smiles and I felt my body respond in a dangerous way. '_If she doesn't stop',_ I thought, '_I won't be able to control myself._ _I'll end up jumping her before we even get to my block.'_

We made it to my loft, and, quite thankfully, my mother and daughter were out, on a shopping trip I later found out. At that moment though, I could have cared less where they were. All that mattered was we were alone.

You kicked off your heels by the door and had slid off your jacket half way before I reached up to finish the job. I watched you shiver as my fingertips brushed your upper arm. I did the same, but I wasn't about to show it, so I backed up, hooked up your jacket, and went to get the wine.

When I came back out, you were eyeing my radio. "Let's dim the lights." You said. It wasn't a question and I didn't take it as one. I reached to my left and did as you asked. You smiled at me-I had yet to get tired of that-and flicked the radio on. Elvis Presley's _Such a Night_ came on and you began to sway your hips. Your lips quirked upwards and you threw up your hands and danced just like a child, free and uninhibited. Your movements were sure and graceful, and I stared, transfixed. When you caught me staring, you sauntered over, lifting your glass out of my hand and started to sing along. Your voice was velvet to my ears and I chose to stay silent, not allowing myself to spoil it with mine.

You spun and swayed lightly now, but when you went to sip your wine, the red liquid tumbled down the front of your green dress. I gasped and started to turn to get a towel, but you layed a hand on my arm, stopping me. You set down her glass and smiled. "Don't worry, Richard. It only spilt a little." You leaned forward. "I won't need this dress anyways, will I?"

I gulped air and stared down at this unique woman in my living room, and this time, I couldn't control it. I leaned down and planted my lips on yours. Instantly your lips were working with mine. My arm went around your back and your hand slid up to my shoulders. When we were ready for air, we pulled back and locked eyes, and the soft smiles on our faces couldn't tease away the dark desire in our eyes. "Where's your bedroom?" You asked, your voice lowered an octave, and my heart raced. This night kept getting better and better.

~VNMVNMVNMVNM~

By midnight, out chests were heaving from the productive night, and we slipped quietly into a deep slumber. I remember I dreamt of us, but not what about. Somehow, I didn't feel you leave the bed. I didn't hear you leave the room, or close the front door. The next morning in early afternoon I woke to an empty bed and the smell of cherries on my pillow.

I never saw you again. I looked. Every time I was at one of my parties, at a book signing…hell, when I was walking down the street, I looked for you. But I never caught sight of the green eyed woman who'd captured my heart in one night of bliss.

~VNMVNMVNMVNM~

THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER. I will not be continuing this. This is the END. With that said, tell me what you thought! I always apprecate it! *Grins*


End file.
